


“didn’t i see you as a model in a sexy calendar somewhere” au

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Series: Tumblr Prompts AU [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka





	“didn’t i see you as a model in a sexy calendar somewhere” au

Itu cuma  _sekali_.

Gara-garanya, dia kalah suit batu-gunting-kertas dan Cosette butuh model baru secepatnya. Modelnya yang biasa, Marius, entah bagaimana bisa kena demam di detik terakhir menjelang pemotretan; dan meski dia tahu Combeferre dan Courfeyrac main curang di belakang, Enjolras tidak punya bukti untuk menguatkan tuduhannya.  _Cih_.

Jadi. Ya. Halaman kalender bulan September bonus majalah kampus  _Les Amis_  akhirnya diisi dengan foto Enjolras bertelanjang dada (dia masih tidak tahu kenapa dia harus berpose setengah telanjang, omong-omong), duduk di meja penuh tumpukan buku politik (yang kesemuanya adalah miliknya), memakai kaca mata ber-frame tebal (lagi, dia tidak tahu apa poinnya pakai kacamata kalau dia tidak membutuhkannya), dengan jeans paling ketat yang pernah dia pakai.

(“ _Cosette!_ ”

“ _Why!_   _Kakimu terlihat lebih jenjang dengan itu! Dan pantatm—_ “

“COSETTE! _FOR GOD’S SAKE!_   _AKU TIDAK BISA BERGERAK!!_ ”)

Intinya, Enjolras ingat cuma pernah sekali foto sebagai model lembar kalender—yang itu pun sudah setahun yang lalu—dan pria berkulit gelap dengan rambut ikal hitam dan senyum lebar di depannya ini tiba-tiba bilang:

“Aku fansmu,  _Monsieur_   _Septembre_.”

Dan:

“Oh, kalau kau tahu berapa kali aku gunakan gambarmu untuk bahan mimpi basah,  _Apollo_.”

Lalu:

“Ini nomorku, telepon aku kapan saja, eh?”

Untuk kenapa Enjolras mengiyakannya, pria pirang itu menyalahkan kedipan sebelah mata dan cengiran menggoda dari si pemakai hoodie hijau yang dia temui di depan gedung akademik—yang kemudian dia tahu namanya  _Grantaire_ —itu.


End file.
